Kurtnicienta
by SantiagoLopezDreamer
Summary: Pronto seran las doce y la fiesta alocada termino. Kurt debe correr a servir a sus hermanastros, Seb y San, antes de que sus padres regresen a casa. Debera dejar todo reluciente para no meterse en problemas y renunciar al amor de su principe que conocio en medio de su tormentosa vida solitaria. Como desearia que su amor no desapareciera aquella noche. Que les deparara el destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, son realmente importantes para mi y son los que me dan la fuerza y el animo para escribir asi que aqui va esta historia corta como agradecimiento por todo su apoyo :) Seran solo tres capitulos, lo escribi pensando en que el mundo esta lleno de clasicos romances entre la princesa y el principe y que ya es hora de abrir la mente, dejar los prejuicios a un lado y mostrarle al mundo que el amor nace entre dos personas y va mas alla de los generos so... Enserio espero que lo disfruten y muchisimas gracias por estar siempre! Hasta el proximo fic :$**

_**KURTNICIENTA**_

"Si en cuatro minutos no terminas de ordenar este desastre, olvidate de la me importa si tienes que limpiarlo con la lengua para que quede reluciente, porcelana". Le grito Sebastian agarrandole de la camisa con los puños, Kurt intento balbucear pero no salian sonidos de su boca. Queria decirle a su hermanastro que el desorden de la casa era exclusivamente su culpa por hacer una fiesta alocada mientras sus padres estaban ausentes, pero simplemente no podia enfrentarse a el con sus miradas amenazantes y sus palabras rudas, con la agresividad con la que sus manos le apretaban alrededor del cuello. Sebastian lo empujo de repente y su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse por lo que se dejo caer en medio del alboroto de la sala, asintiendo resignado mientras su hermanastro lo despedia con una terrorifica sonrisa desafiante. Kurt no imagino que las cosas podrian ir peor pero en aquel mismo momento llego su otra hermanastra a recordarle lo inservible e insignificante de su existencia, la indiferencia que toda su familia sentia por el.

"Y recuerda que Burt llevo a mama de viaje por una semana, haremos fiestas todos los dias con Seb y ten por seguro que tendras que limpiar nuestros desastres sin chistar y, por supuesto, mantendras tu encantador cuerpecito de muñeca lloriqueando en otro lugar porque ni pienses que te dejaremos quedarte aqui y que nuestros amigos vean la ridiculez humana que tenemos viviendo con nosotros. Asi que ve buscando lugar donde pasar la noche, Barbie". Dicho esto saco su celular y se fue a buscar a Sebastian para preguntarle sobre la musica que pondrian esa noche y de donde sacarian las bebidas.

Kurt suspiro, desde que su madre habia muerto nada era lo mismo; Burt habia conocido a la madre soltera de Santana y Sebastian en una reunion del instituto e inmediatamente se habian vuelto inseparables. Su casamiento habia sido el mes pasado y desde entonces la vida del castaño habia sido una verdadera tortura. Su padre no dejaba de trabajar y apenas se tomaba algun descanso era solo para viajar de un lugar a otro con su mujer; Kurt no lo habia visto tan feliz en años y adoraba tanto el verlo asi que no le importaba aguantar a sus hermanastros que hacían lo imposible por humillarlo, esclavizarlo y recordarle la escoria que significaba su presencia en sus vidas. No importaba, Burt sonreia y por tanto Kurt sabria hacerlo tambien.

"Solo faltan un par de meses para cumplir la mayoria de edad y marcharme de aqui" Penso y se dio fuerzas para seguir limpiando antes de que empezara otra de las alocadas fiestas de sus hermanos. Estaba ya terminando cuando la puerta sono y, obviamente, ambos le gritaron irritadamente que abriera la puerta de una vez, que ellos estaban ya bastante ocupados.

Kurt mordio sus labios y camino arrastrando sus pies hasta la puerta para encontrarse con la personificacion de la belleza frente a sus ojos: "Hola, soy Blaine" Dijo el muchacho sonriendo, sus resplandecientes ojos avellana hechizaron a Kurt que tan solo lo observaba en silencio, sin reaccionar. El chico ladeo su cabeza esperando una respuesta y finalmente el castaño parpadeo: "Hmm...Kurt" Se apretaron las manos en señal de saludo justo cuando Sebastian bajaba las escaleras bufando

"Hey, Blainey, que haces entreteniendo al criado, ven arriba que tenemos unas cosas que preparar" Le guiño el ojo y ya iba a arrastrarlo de la mano cuando Blaine le dio una ultima mirada a Kurt, dedicandole la mas hermosa sonrisa que el pobre chico habia visto en toda su eternidad. Lo vio alejarse y suspiro, ya casi había arreglado todo para pasar la noche en la casa de Brittany, su mejor amiga, antes de que sus hermanastros lo echaran a la fuerza.

"...y sus ojos eran del color del cielo" Siguio contándole a la rubia mientras dejaba el bolso en su cuarto.

"Azules?" Pregunto ella curiosa y Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"No me refiero a ese cielo, Britt, sino al paraiso. Siento que seria eternamente feliz si despues de muerto fuera a reposar en los ojos de aquel chico, eran luz y brillo, irradiaban dulzura y encanto. Una calidez casi embriagadora, magia. Todo el era el cielo". Britt lo observaba detenidamente con profundo interes aunque no entendia una palabra de lo que su amigo intentaba explicarle.

"Si te gusta ve y dicelo" Concluyo la chica todavia confundida, pensando en el cielo, en los ojos, en la relacion del verde con el paraiso. Kurt rio divertido, su amiga siempre le robaba sonrisas con sus ocurrencias, tenia una inocencia especial y unica que le recordaba que aunque todo el mundo fuera gris y estuviera corrompido por las malas personas, siempre quedaba una minoria como Britt que seguia creyendo en elfos y hadas y en el amor verdadero. En que bastaba con colarse a una fiesta y decirle a un chico que sus ojos eran como el paraiso para casarse y ser felices para siempre; Kurt suspiro, no podia decirle a Brittany que las cosas no funcionaban asi realmente, no queria arruinar su pureza casi infantil.

"Si me dejas arreglarte un poco no dudo en que lo conquistaras en cuestion de segundos, Kurt, seguro no se resiste de acariciar tu pelo esponjoso como algodón de azucar. Nadie en su sano juicio podria hacerlo". En seguida el castaño recordo el primer dia que habia conocido a su amiga y como esta se le habia avalanzado encima para depeinar su cabello y lamerlo sin descanso hasta asegurarse de que no era dulce. Habia sido una desilucion para la chica pero rapidamente se habia encariñado con Kurt, con su adorable unicornio.

El chico no opuso resistencia cuando la rubia comenzo a peinar su cabello y buscarle la ropa mas bonita de su bolso, lo que era practicamente imposible porque toda la ropa de Kurt era maravillosa (su gusto por la moda era admirable como de costumbre). Solo considero su obra maestra terminada cuando coloco la moña en el cuello de su amigo que al notarla le dirigio una mirada sorprendida. "Era de mi padre, te sienta perfectamente". Kurt abrazo a su amiga con cariño y esta comenzo a arrastrarlo hacia su bicicleta, era el transporte mas ridiculamente afeminado y aniñado que habia visto. Lleno de lazos y peluches, Brittany no dejaba de sorprenderlo y aunque Kurt se oponia finalmente no pudo hacer nada contra la carita de angel suplicante de su amiga que se monto sin prisa dejandole que se agarrara firmemente de su espalda. La verguenza de Kurt teñia sus mejillas cuando la bicicleta se detuvo en el patio frontal de su casa rodeado de adolescentes de su mismo instituto que se reian de su entrada triunfal, el castaño deseaba que la tierra lo tragara vivo. Por que se habia dejado convencer por Britt? Facil, el siempre hacia lo que los demas querian y siempre pensaba en los demas antes que en si mismo. Se odio por un instante antes de ser llevado a la realidad por la voz llena de ira de su hermanastra que lo habia visto llegar y se le acercaba con los puños apretados.

"Yo me encargo, Cenicienta, tu solo corre hasta tu principe y dile lo que sientes" Susurro Britt a su oido y se interpuso frente a Santana justo cuando esta intentaba golpear el rostro sonrojado del castaño; la rubia le planto un beso profundo en los labios dejando a los adolescentes de alrededor sin habla y a la morocha revolviendose de furia primero, temblando de sorpresa despues y en una misteriosa quietud ocasionada por el shock. Kurt solo pudo aprovechar la oportunidad para correr a esconderse a su casa. Por supuesto, no iba a hablarle a Blaine ni a nadie que se le cruzara, solo queria ir a encerrarse a su cuarto y a rezar para que sus hermanastros no lo asesinaran en la mañana cuando la fiesta hubiese acabado. Estaba ya al abrir la puerta de su cuarto cuando oyo ruidos del otro lado y, temiendo interrumpir en medio de una situacion incomoda, se detuvo a escuchar antes de tocar con los nudillos. Del otro lado sintio la voz de su hermanastro con la de Blaine y lentamente su corazon comenzo a presionarle el pecho, abriendole una herida profunda y dolorosa, inexplicable.

"No me gusta que andes todo el dia con ese Wesley, que se cree que es corriendo a tu lado a chocarte los cinco?" Gritaba el rubio fuera de si.

"Mi mejor amigo?" Contesto Blaine malhumorado.

"Exacto, el es solo tu amigo, Blainey, yo soy tu novio y no me gusta ver que otros chicos te coqueteen de esa forma frente a mis narices". Se oyo el ruido de unos papeles revoloteando, un golpe sobre la pared.

"Deja de llamarme Blainey. Mira, Seb, ya no puedo aguantar tus celos. Por Dios, sabes perfectamente que Wes es hetero, no es como si nos hubieras encontrado besandonos o algo asi. Me-choco-los-cinco. Y fue porque los Warblers ganaron las seccionales! No puedo seguir una relacion con alguien que no confia en mi, Seb, y que agarra de los pelos a mis amigos solo por sonreirme o saludarme a la salida. Te aguante muchas pero no puedo permitir que te sigas metiendo con Wes, el es mi hermano casi y no voy a permitir que nuestra relacion lo haga sentir mal". Sebastian grito como un crio y largo el llanto, Kurt sentia verguenza ajena de quien, al fin y al cabo era parte de su familia, y se sonrojo del otro lado de la puerta.

"Estas rompiendo conmigo?" Grito y Blaine solo asintio en silencio y emitio una leve disculpa antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si y chocando inmediatamente con el castaño que lo analizaba atemorizado con la mirada baja. El chico frente a el se sorprendio al verlo y enseguida lo reconocio, le hubiera sonreido de no ser por el estado de animo en el que se encontraba. Al fin se habia sacado aquel peso de encima, era verdad que Sebastian le habia gustado desde el primer dia en Dalton pero a medida que lo iba conociendo comenzaba a descubrir que su flechazo habia sido puramente superficial y luego de salir con el durante aquellos meses solo iba cayendo en decepcion tras decepcion a medida que el otro lo acosaba con sus celos extremos e infundados.

"Oh, ese era el cuarto del servicio? Lo siento, debe haber sido molesto estar esperando aqui afuera todo este tiempo" Se disculpo Blaine pero Kurt nego con la cabeza y cuando estaba por contestarle fue acallado por el sonido exageradamente alto de la musica que se hacia oir por entre los gritos de la multitud. "No trabajo aqui, esta es mi casa tambien" Intento decir Kurt pero el chico apenas lo oia.

"Hey, mejor vayamos afuera para que pueda oirte mejor. Tienes idea de a donde se puede ir para alejarse de este lio?" Kurt asintio y guio a Blaine por entre las escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea que se encontraba vacia porque ninguno de los presentes sabia moverse por entre los inmensos pasillos de la casa sin perderse en el intento. Una vez ya en la azotea, Blaine estiro sus brazos como si hubiera sido liberado de una gran carga y de inmediato recupero su semblante alegre y despreocupado al tiempo que le sonreía al cielo nocturno y se fijaba atentamente en la vista prodigiosa de aquella azotea, mas alla del gentío adolescente se podía contemplar el conjunto de casas y edificios y, aun mas a lo lejos, el arroyo cuya agua cristalina reflejaba las estrellas. El corazón de Kurt latia acelerado y se lamentaba que el de Blaine siquiera reparara en su presencia.

"Esta azotea me recuerda una escena de mi película favorita" Exclamo el chico emocionado, hablándose mas a si mismo que al castaño a su lado que de inmediato y casi tartamudeando pregunto: "Moulin Rouge?". Los ojos verdes atravesaron los suyos, ahora la atención de Blaine estaba completamente en él, no dejaba de examinarlo como si de repente todo hubiera cambiado.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place (De repente el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto) Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace (De repente se mueve con una gracia tan perfecta)" Canto Blaine sonriendo, esperanzado de que el chico desconocido a su lado supiera seguir y, por supuesto, el podría de no ser por la timidez que lo obligaba a guardar silencio. Penso en las palabras de Britt y supo que la razón por la que la vida real no es como en los cuentos, es porque las personas nunca se arriesgan por lo que desean. Nunca luchamos con devoción por lo que queremos asi que no podemos quejarnos si nuestros sueños no se cumplen, los personajes de las historias seguirán ganando mientras muestren su valentía pero las personas de la vida real seguirán dejando escapar sus finales felices por el miedo a salir lastimados. Kurt suspiro y luego de unos minutos en silencio Blaine también suspiro, un poco decepcionado y cansado de la reciente discusión con Sebastian, saludo amablemente a Kurt y se alejo de la azotea.

"Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste (De repente, mi vida no parece un desperdicio) But our world revolves around you (Pero nuestro mundo gira a tu alrededor)" Susurro el chico inseguro luego de ver al amor de su vida cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, había perdido una oportunidad maravillosa, había hecho que su amiga se metiera en problemas por su egoísmo y al final no le había servido de nada. Lo había echado todo a perder de nuevo por sus temores. Quizas sus hermanastros tenian razón, su existencia en el mundo no tenia sentido. De espaldas a la puerta se quedo observando el cielo pero una voz tibia y acogedora lo rodeo haciéndolo estremecer, se volteo para encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mágica sonrisa y esos ojos, aquellos ojos que lo hacían sentirse perdido en el paraíso:

"And there´s no mountain too high, no river too wide (Y no hay montaña demasiado alta ni río demasiado ancho) Sing out this song I´ll be there by your side (Canta esta canción y estaré allí a tu lado)". Kurt intento esconder las lagrimas de emoción que rodaban por sus mejillas al encontrarse a Blaine que, en el instante en que se iba había logrado apenas escuchar su voz cantando y sin dudarlo había dado media vuelta, sorprendido por lo bueno que era el castaño cantando, encantado por la magia de su voz asi como Kurt había quedado por la de el.

"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide but I love you until the end of time" Cantaron a coro, acapella, sobre aquella azotea dejando que el viento sacudiera sus cabellos y que la luz de las estrellas los iluminara tenuemente. Enseguida que hubieron acabado estallaron en carcajadas, Kurt se sorprendio a su mismo porque hacia tiempo que no se escuchaba reir de aquella manera. Hablaron, descubrieron que tenian mucho en común. Despues de un tiempo incluso bajaron al salón a bailar un par de canciones modernas y hacer chistes con los demás chicos pero, a pesar de estar rodeados de personas, ellos seguían en su propio mundo aislado de todos los demás y de todos sus problemas. Solo ellos. La noche casi acababa cuando Kurt recibió un mensaje y se alejo un segundo de Blaine para leerlo: "Estas en casa de la decerebrada? Ven aquí inmediatamente, porcelana, mama acaba de llamarme diciendo que el viaje se cancelo por mal tiempo y que regresaran a casa a eso de las doce. Tienes diez minutos para llegar, alejar a la bandada juvenil y dejar todo reluciente. S".

El corazón del joven dio un vuelco y mas que rápido se separo corriendo de Blaine y subio corriendo las escaleras, a mitad de camino sintió que lo tomaban de la mano; era el morocho, no queria dejarlo ir.

"A donde vas? Por favor, pasame tu numero aunque sea, no quiero perder el contacto contigo Kurt". Reprimiendo el llanto se solto del agarre y dejo al otro perplejo mientras continuaba corriendo desesperadamente hacia su habitación donde guardaba los utencillos de limpieza. No se dio cuenta que en el camino había dejado caer la moña que Brittany le había prestado, jamas imagino que casualmente Blaine la tomaría y la atesoraría como el presiado recuerdo de la noche que había conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela.


	2. Chapter 2

Todavia tenia la moña en sus manos, no dejaba de observarla con atención como si tan solo ordenandoselo con la mente esta pudiera hacer aparecer al angel que la había portado aquella noche. Sus amigos no dejaban de bromear a su alrededor, fue luego de varias horas que se dieron cuenta que esta vez el morocho iba en serio.

"Olvidalo, Blainey" Exclamo Wes imitando la voz chillona de Sebastian cuando se enojaba "Seguro fue una alucinación tuya para olvidar la pelea con ese inutil". El chico negó con la cabeza, aquella moña era la prueba de que el encuentro realmente había ocurrido, no era solo una jugada de su imaginación. Jeff se le acerco ignorando las bromas de Wesley y apoyo su mano en el hombro de su desconsolado amigo.

"Era el criado de tu ex? Puedes regresar a su casa y buscarlo allí" Aconsejo y de inmediato el semblante del chico se ilumino de nuevo para replicar luego, dubitativo: "No estoy seguro, creo que Kurt me dijo que no trabajaba en la casa pero la música estaba tan fuerte que no pude escucharlo hasta que saliéramos y después ya no volvi a preguntarle" Sus amigos asintieron, ya sabían la historia de memoria, él no se cansaba de repetirles todo; la forma en que se lo había chocado luego de la discusión como si el destino le enviara una luz para cambiar su vida luego de un tropezón, una puerta que se abre luego de que otra no tan buena se cierra. La forma en que sus ojos azules escapaban de los suyos y tímidamente se refugiaban pegando la vista al suelo o que sus dientes mordían a sus labios sin piedad cada vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de una forma encantadora y adorable. Su piel frágil, palida y delicada.

"La primera vez que lo vi sentí algo, debo admitirlo, pero intente ignorarlo por miedo a repetir el mismo error que con Seb, por miedo a enamorarme superficialmente de nuevo solo por su aspecto increíble pero luego lo supe, cuando le oi cantar mi corazón se acelero y sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido. Fue magia, desde entonces el amor fue creciendo y en solo una noche me volvi completamente dependiente de sus ojos. Sus ojos fueron… no se como explicarlo, digamos que fueron como el cielo".

"Azules como el cielo? Enserio, Blainey?" Volvio a bromear Wes girando los ojos "Esperaba algo mas original de tu parte, ese es uno de los elogios mas cliché…".

"No ese cielo, es como si me perdiera en el paraíso cada vez que me miraba. Era un placer extraño y casi inalcanzable porque él nunca dirigía su vista de lleno a mi, sin embargo, las pocas veces que lo hizo sentí que podía descansar el resto de la eternidad allí. Como si mi felicidad dependiera de ellos y todo mi mundo girara a su alrededor". Thad y Wesley estallaron en carcajadas haciéndole soltar un bufido irritado, se sentia un poco avergonzado pero no podía evitar pensar en Kurt de aquella forma y Jeff parecía entenderlo porque lo observaba orgulloso, dándole animos con su sonrisa amistosa.

Aquella misma tarde, cuando las clases acabaron, Blaine salio hacia la casa de su ex deseando que este no estuviera allí pero lamentablemente fue quien le abrió la puerta con la misma mirada arrogante de costumbre. "Blainey? Tan rápido te arrepientes?".

"No me arrepiento de haberte dejado, Sebastian" Respondio él, intentando mantenerse serio y reprimiendo la risa al escuchar aquella vocecita que su amigo Wes sabia imitar tan bien "Vengo a buscar a Kurt, dijiste que trabajaba aquí, no?". Al principio el rostro del chico parecía atonito, luego se volvió serio de nuevo para negar con firmeza "Mis padres volvieron ayer a las doce y encontraron la casa hecha un desastre asi que el criado no tuvo mas opción que aceptar que no había cumplido con sus responsabilidades y se marcho sin que tuviéramos que insistirle demasiado, no tengo idea que ha sido de el desde entonces. Para que lo buscas?".

"Tengo algo que le pertenece…" Comenzo a decir mostrándole le moña que rápidamente fue arrebatada de sus manos.

"Esa moña es mia! Ese atrevido debio haberla tomado de mi cuarto luego de hacer la limpieza, no es la primera vez que toma prestado alguno de mis accesorios" Sebastian parecía enojado, sus ojos resplandecían con ira y Blaine, aunque dudo en creerle, finalmente saludo deprimido y se marcho de vuelta a reunirse con sus amigos en la casa de Jeff a donde iban a practicar luego de las clases.

Al encontrarse con sus amigos les conto todo lo sucedido y se dejo caer en el sillón mas grande de la sala mientras los otros lo observaban tan tristes como él, mas alla de las bromas los Warblers eran una familia y si uno estaba deprimido todos los demás lo estarían igual. "Tengo una idea" Grito Wes emocionado haciendo a todos saltar en sus asientos "Hagamos una fiesta!"

Jeff le arrojo un almohadón fulminándolo con la mirada. "Acaso tu cerebro solo piensa en diversión? Tenemos a un chico sufriendo aquí". Wes le saco la lengua infantilmente y procedio a explicarse "Calla y escucha, propongo hacer una fiesta como la del otro dia invitando a todos los que fueron aquella vez. Quizas Kurt aparezca de nuevo, se que es una posibilidad casi inexistente pero es mejor que quedarse cruzados de brazos lloriqueando alrededor de Blaine".

El morocho le sonrio a su amigo en agradecimiento y por un momento pensó que quizás podría funcionar y que de todas formas no tenian nada que perder, cuestiono a Jeff con la mirada esperando su reacción y este parecio dudar también por lo que Thad prosiguió: "Blaine debe ser quien organice la fiesta, puede ser con temática de moñas y de esa forma Kurt se dara por aludido y no dudara en venir si es que de otra forma dudaba, es como decirle que Blaine esta buscándolo desesperadamente"

"Es que estamos buscándolo desesperadamente" Interrumpio Wesley ladeando la cabeza y recibió un empujon de Jeff que ahora lucia mucho mas animado.

"Aprovechemos el cumpleaños de Blaine, el próximo fin de semana, organicemos esto rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo y encontremos al angel perdido de nuestro querido príncipe desconsolado" Los ojos del chico brillaban emocionados y Nick no dudo en abrazarlo, se veía tan adorable con aquellos ojos soñadores suyos. El morocho les agradeció desde lo profundo de su corazón y todos se reunieron en un abrazo grupal, riendo y empujándose hasta que se hizo la noche y cada cual tuvo que volver a su casa.

Mientras Blaine dormia con una sonrisa en el rostro, lleno de esperanzas, Sebastian estaba entrando al cuarto de su hermanastro y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Kurt se encontraba en aquellos momentos castigado en su cuarto, ambos le habían echado la culpa de la fiesta y él, sin poder defenderse, había acabado aceptando todo de lo que se le acusaba y sufriendo con la mirada desilucionada de su padre mientras este le ordenaba encerrarse por una semana sin salir ni invitar a nadie a casa.

"Eso te pasa por ir tras mi novio, princesita" Le grito Sebastian agarrando agresivamente su tocador y estrellándolo contra el suelo haciendo que su espejo se rompiera en pedazos "Te creías que Blaine iba a quererte? Nadie va a quererte nunca, rata de porcelana, él solo jugaba contigo para olvidar su malhumor por nuestra pelea pero, ahora que ya hablamos y nos entendimos bien, volvió corriendo a mis brazos. Estamos saliendo juntos de nuevo y si intentas entrometerte te romperé la cara de muñequita barata que tienes" Amenazo acercándose al rostro de Kurt con sus puños y haciendo que este temblara sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y aguantando las lagrimas de pánico que prácticamente comenzaban a resbalarse de sus mejillas. El rubio le sonrio conforme y le arrojo la moña encima. "Encontre a Blaine tirando esto a la basura e imagine que solo podría pertenecer a una niñita de tu nivel, anda a jugar con tus muñecas y deja a mi novio en paz, Hummel". Sentecio y cerro la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas haciendo que las paredes vibraran, recién entonces Kurt pudo respirar tranquilo de nuevo. Su hermanastro lo aterraba, ya no podría aguantar mucho tiempo mas viviendo bajo su mismo techo y menos ahora que siquiera su padre confiaba en el. Con lo de la fiesta, Burt ya no veía a Kurt de la misma manera además de que Sebastian no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de llenarle la cabeza de mentiras cada vez que podía.

Kurt tomo la moña y por primera vez se permitio llorar libremente, tanto como quisiera, ya no podía seguir aguantando todo ese peso sobre su espalda. Detuvo sus sollozos un momento cuando oyo sonar su celular y mas que rápido corrió a atender, era su hada Brittany, la única que podría hacerlo olvidar sus penas en aquellos momentos: "Hola, Britt…" Saludo pero fue interrumpido.

"Kurtie, tu príncipe esta invitando a todo el mundo a su cumpleaños, tanto los de Dalton como los de nuestro instituto cuyo nombre me es difícil pronunciar y adivina…" Hubo una pausa para que el chico adivinara pero él espero en silencio, sabia que su amiga no resistiría por mucho: "Es una fiesta de moñas! Seguro lo hace por la moña que usaste el otro dia, por que otra cosa seria? Te dije que te sentaba increíble".

Kurt suspiro, aquella rubia era demasiado ingenua para su edad y le lastimaba tener que echarle sus sueños al suelo pero no podía seguir dándole rienda suelta a su imaginación, en algún momento iba a tener que serle honesto.

"Escuchame, Britt, olvida a Blaine. El esta saliendo con mi hermanastro, jamas le interese" Su voz se quebró al pronunciar aquellas palabras y su vista intento no quedarse petrificada en la moña a la que sus manos se aferraban "El no es mi príncipe, lo de su cumpleaños de moñas es una coincidencia y siquiera pienso ir porque estoy castigado. Ve tu, diviértete y conoce a alguien que pueda ser el príncipe de tu propia historia, ok?" Cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, su puerta se abrió súbitamente dando paso a su hermanastra cuyo rostro se veía completamente diferente, extrañamente bondadoso.

"Con quien estas hablando?" Pregunto y Kurt no supo que responderle "Si es con tu amiga dile que venga a casa en cuanto pueda"

"Pero no me dejan invitar a nadie porque estoy castigado" Explique todavía con Britt del otro lado de la línea.

"No la estas invitando tu, la estoy invitando yo" Solto sonrojada la morocha y abrió su mano para que le alcanzara el aparato que rápidamente le entregue para no meterme en problemas "Britt, tengo un plan para llevar a la princesa al baile". El castaño no tenia idea de lo que había ocurrido entre las chicas mientras él corria a refugiarse de aquella fiesta, jamas hubiera imaginado que Santana se había enamorado perdidamente aquel dia y que el fuego encendido de su corazón la había cambiado radicalmente convirtiéndola en una persona que por primera vez creía en la magia y en los finales felices; Britt la había cambiado, contagiándola con su inocente corazón puro y lleno de arcoiris. Cuando llego el gran dia Kurt todavía no había cumplido la semana de castigo y se encontraba en su habitación sentado junto a su hermanastra.

"Por que me ayudas?" Le pregunto de repente, temiendo hacerla enojar.

"No lo se" Se encogio de hombros ella y le sonrio como nunca antes había hecho desde que se conocían "Quizas siento que de esta forma puedo agradecerte por haberla hecho llegar a mi vida" Aquel comentario hizo que Kurt se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Santana, estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga.

"O quizás solo es un truco egoísta, una estrategia para salir ganando en mi propio juego" La chica volvió a ponerse seria, no le gustaba mostrarse demasiado cariñosa frente a su hermano pero este ya sabia que debajo de aquella pared había un corazón sincero rodeado de hielo que lentamente comenzaba a derretirse con el amor de Britt. Esta llego unos minutos mas tarde y Santana fue a abrirle para demostrarle a sus padres que era ella quien la había invitado y no el castaño, la invito a pasar a su cuarto y le susurro al oído: "Trajiste todo lo que te pedi?" La rubia asintió y se desviaron en el camino hacia el cuarto de Kurt sin que sus padres lo notaran.

"Cual es el plan?" Pregunto el chico cuando ellas comenzaron a dar vuelta por su cuarto llenas de ansiedad y adrenalina, Santana comenzaba a maquillarlo mientras la otra se acomodaba en la cama arropándose con las mantas.

"Saldras ahora fingiendo ser Brittany mientras ella se hace pasar por ti" Explico la morocha mientras le colocaba a Kurt la peluca que la rubia había traido en su bolso, saco también un hermoso vestido azul celeste que combianaba a la perfeccion con lo ojos del muchacho y con su voz llena de determinación le ordeno ir a cambiarse al baño. Kurt obedecio y salio de allí en pocos segundos dejando a sus amigas asombradas, boquiabiertas. "Sabia que funcionaria, con la cara de niña mimada que tiene no tendrá problemas en convencer a quien se le cruce" Sonrio Santana pero su voz ya no era hiriente sino agradable a su manera, despeino levemente el cabello de su hermano de forma cariñosa y le dijo aun sonriendo "Diviertete, Kurt, y robale el novio a ese maniquí de mal gusto que lamentablemente tengo como hermano".

Britt le guiño un ojo desde su cama mientras se colocaba la peluca castaña y Kurt tuvo que contener sus lagrimas, era la primera vez que hacían algo tan bello por él, nunca iba a olvidarlo. Iba a estar eternamente agradecido a las chicas. Salio corriendo con el vestido y mientras bajaba de las escaleras se topo con Sebastian que justo estaba por salir a la fiesta: "Eres la amiga de mi hermana, no? Me agarraste de buen humor asi que si vas a la fiesta puedo cederte el placer de llevarte en mi auto".

El chico asintió riéndose interiormente, siquiera su hermanastro había podido reconocerlo con aquella peluca rubia. El viaje fue largo pero casi no hablaron en el camino y una vez que llegaron Sebastian desaparecio de su lado para buscar desesperadamente a Blaine, momento que Kurt aprovecho para rebuscar la moña que traía escondida y ponérsela (en el cabello esta vez) antes de entrar al departamento lleno de música y ruido. Con esa moña se sentia un poco mas seguro, era la misma que había usado el dia que había conocido a Blaine… el amor de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

El departamento era mucho mas pequeño que su casa por lo que los doscientos adolescentes estaban luchando por respirar entre esa maraña sudorosa y alocada, bailando alegremente en la sala mas estrecha jamas vista con la música exageradamente alta y la comida desparramada por el suelo. Era el infierno mismo para los ojos de Kurt que avanzaba asqueado por entre la multitud hasta llegar finalmente a un pasillo un poco menos concurrido donde, aunque sea, no tenia chicos respirándole en la nuca.

"Hola, hermosa" Le llamo una voz ruda a sus espaldas y se volteo lentamente para dar con el maton mas insufrible de su instituto, Karofsky, que lo miraba enbobado con una sonrisa sosa. "Nunca te había visto antes".

Kurt siguió caminando sin contestarle, buscando a Blaine con la mirada, pero el mastodonte le agarro el brazo para captar su atención y lo arrastro violentamente hacia la habitación mas cercana donde quedaron completamente solos. "Dejame ir" Grito Kurt asustado pero el chico no pensaba soltarlo asi que el castaño tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas.

"Soy Kurt Hummel, tu victima predilecta" Chillo quitándose la peluca rubia y arrojándola mientras quitaba su brazo de un empujon. Karofsky parecía incrédulo al principio, asustado y finalmente seguro. Tomo las mejillas del chico y le beso con brutalidad ignorando las quejas y empujones de este. Hubo un instante de silencio incomodo y quietud entre ambos cuando se soltaron, Kurt tenia la mente dándole vueltas repleto de dudas y temores pero decidio dejar todo a un lado y correr rápidamente fuera del alcance del chico para encontrar a Blaine. No reparo en que se había olvidado de la peluca y cuando volvió a la sala choco contra Sebastian que aun no había encontrado a su ex y que al verlo lo reconocio: "Kurt?! Que haces aquí?" Grito furioso y lo arrastro del brazo hacia lo que parecía un baño. Lo arrojo allí y tranco la puerta quedándose fuera:

"Volvere a buscarte cuando la fiesta termine y hablaremos de esto, recuerda que nadie oirá tus gritos con todo este ruido, la llave la tengo en mi bolsillo y no hay ventanas donde puedas escapar. Tu celular, por supuesto, acabo de quitártelo asi que se un buen chico y espera quieto, entiendes?"

En aquellos momentos Blaine estaba buscándolo por todo el departamento, seguido de cerca por sus amigos que ya sabían de memoria las características del castaño de tantas veces que el chico les había hablado de el. Este se dejo caer en el espacio podo concurrido del pasillo, estaba rindiéndose y Jeff no podía aguantar verlo tan mal. "Si solo encontraramos una pista, por mas pequeña que fuera, que me diera fuerzas para seguir buscándolo. Que me asegurara que el esta aquí, entre toda esta gente" Susurro deprimido y se giro hacia su cuarto donde le parecio ver algo extraño, una peluca rubia. Se arrestro hasta allí y tomo aquellos cabellos desde donde extrajo una moña. No, no era una moña cualquiera; ERA SU MOÑA!

"Esta aquí!" Grito emocionado y sus amigos cruzaron miradas igual de felices, siguieron la búsqueda por todo el lugar sin éxito hasta que finalmente a Blaine se le ocurrio una idea. Apago la música y pidió un momento de atención a todos los invitados, estos ya sabían que Blaine era la mejor voz de los Warblers y estaban entusiasmados pidiéndole que aprovechara la pausa para cantarles una canción, eso mismo era lo que el chico pretendía.

"Esta es una canción muy importante para mi y voy a dedicársela a una persona muy importante, el verdadero dueño de la moña que traigo ahora puesta, el verdadero dueño de mi corazón. Kurt, si estas aquí quiero que escuches esto". Tomo su guitarra y comenzo a tocar la canción que los había unido mientras el castaño lloraba del otro lado de la puerta del baño, encerrado.

"Never knew I could feel like this (Nunca crei que podría sentirme asi) Like I´ve never seen the sky before (Como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes) I want to vanish inside your kiss (Quiero desaparecer en tu beso) Every day I love more and more (Cada dia te amo mas y mas)" Blaine cantaba esperando el momento en que su amor apareciera por entre la gente para acompañarlo pero esto no sucedia, el no imaginaba que la razón era que no podía escapar del baño. Kurt solo podía escucharlo en silencio limpiando sus lagrimas, inconcientemente se había acercado mas a la puerta.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings (Escucha mi corazón ¿puedes oírlo cantar?) Telling me to give you everything (Diciéndome que te dé todo) Seasons may change, winter to spring (Las estaciones pueden cambiar, de invierno a primavera) But I will love you until the end of time (Pero yo voy a amarte hasta el final de los tiempos)

Kurt escucho claramente cuando de repente la voz del Warbler se detuvo junto al sonido de su guitarra y el departamento entero quedo en completo silencio. Todo desaparecio en ese instante de la mente del castaño; sus inseguridades y miedos, los doscientos adolescentes del lugar, su hermanastro. Era solo Blaine que lo estaba llamando, debía olvidar todo y contestarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde: "Come what may" Dijo Kurt en un susurro, supo de inmediato que no se le había escuchado y tomo aire:

"Come what may!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas y las voces del otro lado de la puerta estallaron, montoneras moviéndose de un lado a otro como si el mundo se hubiera detenido un instante y ahora todo siguiera girando de nuevo. Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo para retroceder justo antes de que la puerta del baño se viniera abajo y del otro lado se encontró a un Blaine que, como el, se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro enrojecido: "Come what may, Kurt" Le sonrio y el castaño fue a abrazarlo mas que rápido, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno y todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados. Todos excepto Sebastian, por supuesto, pero este ya se había ido refunfuñando del departamento. Blaine se quito la moña y se la coloco en el cuello a su amado antes de tomar tiernamente sus mejillas y besarlo con pasión, la pasión contenida, el terror que había sentido al no verlo antes en la fiesta y la incertidumbre de que al final todo hubiera sido un juego de su imaginación. Los miedos se desvanecían cuando ambos estaban juntos y aquel beso había sellado su amor hasta el final de los tiempos.

Fue recién tres meses después cuando la puerta de su habitación sono y Kurt fue a abrir sonriendo. "Chicas, llegan tarde" Exclamo a la morocha que traía a su novia de la mano, no se veian desde que el chico se había mudado.

"Para el buen gusto que tienes, princesita, este lugar esta horroroso" Replico Santana fijándose en la sala vacia frente a ellas pero sin darle importancia tomo asiento en el suelo y le dio espacio a Britt que se sento rápidamente a su lado, habían comenzado a salir juntas desde la semana pasada y no se despegaban. "Donde esta Blaine?" Pregunto Brittany y Kurt señalo hacia la cocina. Ambos se habían mudado juntos un par de días después del cumpleaños del castaño, ahora vivian en Nueva York. Blaine había formado una banda con sus amigos y ya habían vendido mas discos de lo que cualquier novato, además estudiaba en NYADA con Kurt mientras este trabajaba en una editorial acercándose al mundo de la literatura y al de la música tal y como siempre había soñado. Planeaban su boda para dentro de unos meses por lo que sus ahorros no estaban de lleno concentrados en amueblar su casa, ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

"Los amigos de Blaine estuvieron hace un rato pero ya se fueron, pensábamos que no iban a venir" Comento Kurt sentándose también en el suelo y levantando enseguida la vista al ver llegar a su príncipe con una bandeja que dejo en medio del grupo, lo rodeo con el brazo y se miraron trasmitiéndose todo su amor mas alla de las palabras. "No se que hubiera sido de mi si no hubieras gritado ese dia, tras el baño" Rio Blaine besando sus labios y las chicas cruzaron miradas alegremente aun de las manos tomadas.

"Come what may" Susurro Kurt y comenzaron a comer haciendo chistes y riendo, felizmente enamorados. Los personajes de los cuentos siempre logran su final feliz, lo que no muchos saben es que las personas de la vida real también pueden tener sus propias historias y ser personajes de sus propios cuentos de hadas. Solo necesitan, al igual que estos afortunados personajes, vivir su vida como una historia (del genero que prefieran) y luchar por hacer realidad sus sueños mas alla de los obstáculos que se crucen en su camino.

"Te falta mucho para terminar?" Pregunto Darren y su novio cerro la computadora portátil y le clavo la vista en medio de la oscuridad de aquella azotea.

"Acabo de terminarlo, espero que a Ryan le guste" Dejo la computadora y se acerco al morocho para rodearlo con sus brazos.

"Sabes que va a encantarle, Chris, pero de que se trata?".

Chris sonrio. Luego de haberse graduado de NYADA junto a Darren ambos decidieron dejar el pequeño apartamento de la gran ciudad y volver a la casa de los padres ya fallecidos de Chris, el lugar en donde se habían visto por primera vez. De una editorial a otra, Chris había conocido a un buen amigo y casi un padre, Ryan Murphy, con quien había comenzado a escribir un guion que pronto aceptarían para crear una serie de un renombrado canal. Y allí estaba ahora, con Darren quien luego de dejar la banda de sus amigos seguía viéndolos seguido y actuando con ellos en algunos musicales, en la azotea donde sus voces se habían unido la noche en que se habían enamorado perdidamente uno del otro, en aquella alocada fiesta adolescente justo luego de que el morocho terminara con Mia. Despues de todos los problemas Chris había llegado a la conclusión de que su vida era un cuento de hadas que no temia compartir, quizás de esa forma la gente pudiera darse cuenta que todos somos personajes de nuestros propios cuentos.

"Come what may, Dare" Susurro Chris acomodandose la moña de oro de su anillo de compromiso, identico al que adornaba la mano de su amado, y siguieron mirando el cielo estrellado de la azotea, juntos hasta el final de los tiempos.

_**Gracias por el apoyo de siempre. Les recuerdo, como de costumbre, que los personajes no son mios :(**_

_**Tengan una muy feliz vida y ojala no sufran tanto la falta de Klaine como lo estoy sufriendo yo (realmente necesito que la proxima temporada comience ya, no se cuanto podre resistir sin Kurt y Blaine, intento olvidar mis penas con fanfics pero no creo poder sobrevivir mucho tiempo mas D:). Saludos!**_


End file.
